Me N' My Muses 2
by Orin Drake
Summary: Orin's muses return to haunt and/or destroy her. Whoo hoo!


This is part 2 of the "interesting" fanfic/story/insane banter that was unwittingly inspired by Glitter Girl's Final Fantasy 8 fanfic, _Your Muse and You_ (which can be found at http://www.shiny-objects.org/glitterati/). The characters Link and Zelda are owned by Nintendo. Squall, Seifer, Sephiroth, Cloud, Rinoa and Vincent are characters owned by Squaresoft. Shadow is my own creation, and Nightshade is my Fender Sratocaster. Again, just don't screw with my Strat, man. More language here, but nothing overtly offensive or, ya know, violent. Not yet, anyway.   
  
  
  


Me N' My Muses 2   
by Orin Drake 

Orin: *arranges the chairs in a circle, attempting to bring her muses together for a second time... hoping it won't explode in violence this time... until the end* Okay, muses. Let's try this again.   
Everyone: *murmurs are exchanged in the shadows as people start taking chairs*   
Orin: Vincent, you're joining us this evening?   
Vincent: *yawns* Yes. I'm the resident vampire, it's almost Halloween... well, you know how it is.   
Orin: Oh good. *gets him an extra chair and takes her own seat, next to Nightshade*   
Everyone: *stares at one another*   
Orin: So, what's everyone going to be for Halloween?   
Sephiroth: A beautiful princess.   
Orin: *stares blankly* I can see that.   
Sephiroth: *daintily wags his eyelashes* Why thank you. What colors should I wear?   
Orin: Shiny.   
Squall: Shiny is not a color.   
Orin: You're in no position to talk.   
Squall: *sticks out his tongue as he fights the chains binding him to his chair*   
Sephiroth: *clears his throat* I was thinking a nice fusha.   
Orin: Not sure if that's your color...   
Sephiroth: Oh, everything's my color. I'm pale and pretty.   
Orin: *pauses* Anyone else?   
Vincent: I'm going to be a homeless freak with a claw that rips out children's throats.   
Orin: Oh, that's my favorite so far!   
Vincent: *gives a childish "she loves me more than you" look to Sephiroth*   
Sephiroth: *gives him the finger... the bird, the bird, I mean!*   
Orin: Save that aggression for the camera, you two. Link?   
Link: *indicates bagpipes under his chair*   
Orin: A Scotsman?   
Link: *nods*   
Everyone sans Link: Well he's already got the skirt.   
Link: *crosses his arms and pouts*   
Orin: Oh come on. You must have expected that.   
Cloud: I'm going to be a drag queen.   
Seifer: But you're a drag queen every damn Halloween.   
Cloud: I know. It's easiest.   
Seifer: If you dyed your hair green, you could be a pineapple.   
Cloud: And what are _you_ going to be?   
Seifer: A cowboy. I figure I can freak the hell out of Irvine.   
Orin: That's not your normal creative self talking, Seifer.   
Seifer: *shrugs* Yeah, I know. It was a toss up between a cowboy and psychotic alien clown with three eyes, four arms and _three legs_, if you know what I mean.   
Everyone sans Seifer: *disgusted grunts*   
Seifer: What?   
Orin: And you, Squall?   
Squall: An abuse victim.   
Orin: Now, now. If you really wanted to, you could get away at any time.   
Squall: *breaks down, pulling feebly at the chains* That's not true!   
Seifer: *suddenly feels compelled to hold poor Squall* What the hell have you been doing to him?   
Orin: Nothing out of the ordinary...   
Seifer: Monster!   
Orin: Blonde homosexual!   
Seifer: Flashy dresser!   
Orin: Leather tramp!   
Seifer: Boot wearer!   
Orin: Charlatan! {{author's note: there's a long, involved story behind this joke... it's for my amusement alone, really...}}   
Everyone: *gasps*   
Seifer: Well. I never.   
Squall: *still sobbing faintly* Yes you do.   
Seifer: *pushes Squall away* Fine. Be like that. Everyone be like that. I'm leaving.   
Orin: I have chains for you too, bud. Sit. Stay.   
Seifer: Is that why pussy boy's always chained to his chair? He tried to get away too many times?   
Orin: That... and it's just more fun that way.   
Everyone sans Squall: *cackles with satisfied laughter*   
Squall: *mumbles*   
Orin: You can be a gigolo, Squall.   
Everyone sans Squall: *laugh again*   
Squall: *finally asks* Why are you so cruel to me?   
Orin: Because you dated Rinoa.   
Squall: But I dumped her!   
Orin: I know. But I'm still really ticked about it. What about you, Shadow?   
Shadow: *seems to have just woken up* Me? Oh, I... uh... what are you going to be?   
Orin: Oh, I'm just going to douse myself in fake blood and be whatever people first assume.   
Shadow: *shocked at the simplicity* Really?   
Orin: No.   
Shadow: Then what?   
Orin: You tell me yours.   
Shadow: ...Han Solo.   
Everyone: *giggles*   
Shadow: What?   
Orin: That's sweet. Real sweet.   
Shadow: *grunts* What are _you_ going to be?   
Orin: A bitch, like every year. *pauses as she looks around* Hey, when did Vincent fall asleep?   
Sephiroth: Couple minutes ago. *elbows him*   
Vincent: *sits up straight* Harder! *pauses* Oh. Sorry. Dream.   
Orin: *blinks* Tell me about that one later.   
Seifer: Can we go now?   
Orin: What, have something better to do?   
Seifer: *seems shocked by the question* *is silent for a long time* No.   
Sephiroth: Well, I have to get going on my make-up. *lowers his voice* The secret is blending.   
Cloud: That's not the only secret.   
Sephiroth: *yells* No, but it's the most important one!   
Everyone: *silence*   
Orin: Well, at least this session hasn't erupted in violence... yet. Shall we meet here later and go trick-or-treating?   
Seifer: Yeah! But I don't think anyone would give us candy.   
Orin: They will when we threaten them... *trails off* I mean, why not?   
Seifer: Well, look at us. We're kinda grown up. Except you. You're real short.   
Orin: *casts a vicious glance toward Seifer* Don't forget, I can give you candy, or I can take it away. 


End file.
